My Hands
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Dirinya yang menyesal karena merelakan gadisnya untuk orang lain, hanya bisa diam dan menyesal sekarang. SasuSaku.


Aku menyesal.

Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir?

Aku sangat, sangat menyesal, Sakura.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berpisah denganmu.

Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu.

Aku sedang, dan akan selalu mencintaimu dirimu.

Meskipun kita telah terpisah jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>My Hands<strong>

===OO===

_My Hands project_

_Story _©** Retriva Cavalessane**

_Naruto _© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_My Hands _© **Leona Lewis**

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Angst / Poetry_

_Rate: M (untuk bahasa)_

_Warning: 2 POV. Songfic, berjudul My Hands oleh Leona Lewis. Pertama kali saya denger lagunya waktu jadi ending Final Fantasy XIII. :p Beberapa bagian lagunya dibuang ya, karena nggak pas sama POV para tokoh utama. Dan maaf ya kalau ada beberapa kata yang sama dari fic _**Puzzle **_dan _**Mozaik** (Naruto). _Saya ambil dari situ soalnya, gomen! XD_

===OO===

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wake in the morning<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Tired of sleeping**_

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dirinya tak lagi terbangun oleh bujukan hangat kekasihnya.

Dirinya menjambak rambut raven-nya keras-keras, berusaha membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

_**Get in the shower**__**  
><strong>__**And make my bed alone**_

Dengan malas dirinya menyeret tubuh ke areal pancuran. Diputarnya kenop dan secara perlahan air hangat turun membasahi tubuhnya, sesaat meluruhkan kepenatan yang telah melekat pada pikirannya.

Ia menyesal, rupanya.

Seharusnya hari ini ia merasa bersemangat, setelah terbangun oleh deringan telepon genggamnya dan disusul oleh suara hangat kekasihnya di penghujung. Namun pagi ini ia terbangun tanpa ada apapun.

Kesal, kecewa, menyelimuti dirinya.

_**Ready for a new day**_

_**Without you**_

"_Pagi, Sasuke! Ayo bangun, pangeranku. Jika tidak, kau akan terlambat dan tak bisa menerobos gerbang sekolah untuk bertemu denganku, lho!"_

"_Pagi, sayang. Senangnya kau membangunkanku setiap hari… Aku sayang padamu, __**Sakura**__."_

Seharusnya ucapan-ucapan tersebut melekat di dinding tembok apartemen miliknya. Namun tak ada lagi percakapan antar kekasih di ruangan tersebut.

Dirinya telah berpisah dengan kekasih yang sesungguhnya sangat disayanginya.

Ia nyaris tak bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa ia sampai tega untuk meninggalkannya, merelakan Sakura untuk _**orang lain**_ ketika dirinya sangat mencintainya?

Ia menyesal tak menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

Menyesal mengapa tak mampu membuat Sakura bahagia ketika masih bersama dirinya.

Dan hari ini ia harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan kesendirian.

_**And I do all of the things I have to**__**  
><strong>__**Keeping you on my mind**_

Tak pernah terbesit oleh dirinya untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang bersinar saat tersenyum ke arah kekasih _**barunya**_.

Tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya akan wanita manis tersebut.

Ia mencoba menyangkal perasaannya sendiri saat bersama gadis itu.

Dan sekarang setelah kehilangan kekasihnya, ia baru menyesal.

Meminta maaf pun tak akan berguna.

Karena hatinya telah penuh oleh debu selama ia masih bersama wanitanya.

_**But when I think I'll be alright**__**  
><strong>__**I am always wrong cause**_

Ia memalsukan tawanya di depan teman-temannya.

Dirinya berusaha mengacuhkan Sakura meskipun ia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut melirik ke arahnya, meminta maaf.

Ia bersikap dingin pada wanita tersebut, seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Ia berusaha beranggapan bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Meskipun hal tersebut… sedikit salah.

_**My hands**__**  
><strong>__**Don't wanna start again**_

Betapa keraspun mereka saling meminta maaf satu sama lain.

Keduanya tak akan pernah menyesal dengan pilihan yang telah mereka rembukkan.

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk tak lagi menjalin hubungan apapun.

Bahkan untuk dianggap berteman saja pun sulit.

Meskipun hati keduanya saling tersakiti.

Pilihan adalah pilihan.

_**My hands**__**  
><strong>__**No they don't wanna understand**_

Hati keduanya tak pernah berhenti berdebar ketika saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

Pembohong.

Pilihan kalian ternyata telah mencelakakan kalian.

Kalian ingin kembali.

Kembali memadu cinta.

Kembali menyayangi satu sama lain.

Dan memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain.

Hati.

Mengapa kau tak mampu mengerti pilihan mereka?

_**My hands**__**  
><strong>__**They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find**_

Hati keduanya bergetar.

Jauh di dalam hati mereka tersimpan keraguan.

Cinta telah membuat kalian menjadi budaknya.

Kendalikanlah cinta sebelum cinta mengendalikanmu.

Dirinya merasa sedih dan putus asa.

Sakura.

Ia ingin kesempatan kedua.

Adakah?

Dirinya memohon.

Sayang, hanya di dalam hati.

Akankah?

Kesempatan kedua untuk dirinya?

_**My hands**__**  
><strong>__**They only agree to hold**_

Persetan!

Dirinya mengamuk seharian.

Keparat.

Ia tak menerima kesempatan kedua.

Ia meremas dadanya erat-erat, seolah-olah dengan hal tersebut ia mampu meremukkan hatinya.

Hati yang telah mempermainkan dirinya.

Cinta yang hanya sekadar lewat.

Menumpang duduk di singgasana perasaan emosionalitas terbesar manusia.

Memang dasar setan, seenaknya melalui hatinya dan menyakiti dirinya begitu saja.

Dan pergi tanpa permintaan maaf.

===OO===

_**Your hands**__**  
><strong>__**And they don't wanna be without**_

Kau tak mau aku jatuh ke tangan pria baru kan, Sasuke?

Aku minta maaf. Sungguh.

Namun sikapmu padaku beberapa minggu terakhir membuat diriku jenuh.

Dan datanglah pria ini. Tanpa permisi, memang.

Pelan-pelan dirinya sudah satu posisi dengan dirimu di hatiku.

Sasuke, aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu.

Maaf aku bersikap kasar padamu.

Karena aku ingin kau meninggalkan diriku yang busuk ini.

Seseorang yang takkan membuatmu bahagia.

Ini adalah cara cinta untuk menemukanmu dengan yang lebih baik.

Sungguh, aku minta maaf.

Kuakui kau tampan.

Baik.

Pelindung.

Namun kau bukanlah yang paling dekat dengan hatiku.

Dan aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk menerima kasih sayangmu.

Aku sangat, sangat minta maaf, Sasuke.

_**Your hands**__**  
><strong>__**And they will not let me go**_

Meskipun terkadang aku masih sering memikirkan dirimu.

Sosokmu tak pernah lepas dari diriku.

Karena bagaimanapun juga kau adalah pria yang pernah kusayangi.

Dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Sepertinya hatiku tak mau mengubur kenangan dirimu.

Kenangan kita melekat kuat.

Sakit.

_**No**__**,**__** they will not let me go**_

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan kenangan, memang.

Menggerogoti hatiku secara perlahan.

Kumohon Sasuke.

Setidaknya kau menoleh padaku, dan menerima permintaan maafku secara layak.

Sikapmu yang dingin tak pernah tampak di depanku.

Apakah karena kita berpisah kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu?

Diri yang kesepian dan dingin?

Apa itu artinya…

_**I talk about you now**__**  
><strong>__**And I do without crying**__**  
><strong>__**I go out with my friends now**__**  
><strong>__**I stay home all alone**_

Sedikit bercerita kali ini kuharap takkan mencelakakan siapapun.

Aku bercerita, betapa baiknya dirimu.

Betapa setianya dirimu.

Betapa bodohnya dirimu.

Aku seharusnya tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Aku menyesal pernah jatuh untuk dirimu.

Sungguh, maafkan aku.

Teman bicaraku tak memberiku saran.

Ia tetap dingin dan menerima kalimat-kalimatku dalam sunyi.

Kurasa ini memang akhir dari segalanya, ya, Sasuke.

_**And I don't see you everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**And I can say your name easily**__**  
><strong>__**I laugh bit louder**__**  
><strong>__**Without you**_

Dengan mudahnya bibirku menyunggingkan namamu.

Tertawa bebas tanpa dirimu.

Dan menangis malu-malu tanpamu.

Aneh sekali menurutmu, bukan, Sasuke?

Mengapa teman bicaraku ini tak memberikan nasihat atau berbicara sepotong kata untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Aneh, ya, temanku yang satu ini tetap diam namun mampu membuatku tertawa, tersenyum, menangis dan tersakiti saat mengingat dirimu.

Padahal ia tak bicara apapun padaku, lho.

Tersenyum pun juga tidak.

Buku harianku memang hebat ya, dalam membawa kenangan kembali mengenai dirimu.

===OO===

_**And I see diferent shades now**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm almost never afraid now**_

Wanita tersebut mengajarkan dirinya arti cinta yang baru untuknya.

Cinta, tak selamanya berpihak kepada dirinya.

Ada kalanya cinta membuat dirinya bahagia.

Dan saat ini cinta telah kehabisan skenario kebahagiaan, menggantikannya dengan kesedihan dan rasa sakit.

Sekarang dirinya mampu melihat sisi gelap cinta.

Indah.

Sempurna.

Siluet kebahagiaan abadi. Yang berarti palsu.

Kebahagiaan yang palsu di atas kanvas cinta.

Kembalilah.

Ia sangat mencintai dirimu.

Haruno Sakura.

_**Sometimes I wait**__**  
><strong>__**I see them reaching out for you**__**  
><strong>_

Rindu.

Adakah cara untuk kembali memilikimu seutuhnya?

Tak perlu menjadi kekasih dirinya.

Setidaknya melihatmu kembali memandang permata onyx miliknya.

Sudah cukup olehnya.

Merasa dimanja tatapanmu yang teduh.

Mampu membuat dirinya kembali ke dalam pelukanmu.

_**Quietly break **__**w**__**hatever sh**__**ie**__**lds I spent so long building up**__**  
><strong>__**I cannot fake **__** c**__**ause when they cry I'm almost broken...**__**  
><strong>__**They miss holding my baby**_

Seberapa keras usahanya untuk membangun dinding pembatas di antara mereka.

Ia tak pernah berhasil.

Sakit.

Tanpa dirimu, ia merasa jatuh, terbelenggu oleh rantai yang menarik dirinya ke dalam lumpur tanpa dasar.

Kembalilah.

Dirinya sangat membutuhkanmu.

Inikah penyesalan?

Ia berpura-pura dingin pada wanita kesayangannya.

Memalsukan, seolah dirinya tak lagi peduli terhadap Sakura.

Senyum perih yang ditunjukkan Sakura untuk dirinya.

Meninggalkan lubang yang menimbulkan rasa perih di dalam hatinya.

Sakura, kau hanya milik dirinya. Seharusnya.

Sasuke, kau hanya milik dirinya. Seharusnya.

===OO===

_**My hands, My hands**___

___**No they don't wanna understand**__**  
><strong>__**They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find**___

___**My hands**__**  
><strong>__**Your hands**__**  
><strong>__**They don't wanna be with us?**__**  
><strong>__**And they will not let me go**__**  
><strong>__**No they will not let me g**__**o**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
